La naissance du Sirop d'Erable
by The Emily's
Summary: Ce précieux sirop au goût doux et sucré. Cet appréciable parfum. Cette texture collante offrant tant de saveurs sur un pancake chaud. D'où vient-il ? Du Canada, d'accord, mais son origine, elle, d'où vient-elle ? Pourquoi cet attachement excessif au point d'en faire un symbole national que Matthew porte à cette recette ? France est bien décidé à le découvrir. Ou à s'en souvenir.


_**La naissance du sirop d'érable**_

_« Le sirop d'érable est un sirop produit à partir de la sève brute ou « eau d'érable » du début du printemps concentrée par ébullition. Le sirop d'érable est produit dans les forêts du nord-est de l'Amérique du Nord (surtout au Québec, mais aussi en Ontario, dans les provinces maritimes du Canada et en Nouvelle-Angleterre principalement), et se vend aujourd'hui partout dans le monde, dont le Japon (principal importateur)._

_La technique était déjà en partie maîtrisée par les populations indigènes du Canada établies sur le territoire de l'érable, lors de l'arrivée des Européens. On s'en servait en particulier comme aliment tonique, au printemps. De nombreuses légendes amérindiennes mettent en scène le sirop d'érable._

_Aujourd'hui, la consommation de sirop d'érable est généralisée au Québec et en Ontario où le sirop est parfois consommé au quotidien, se vendant à un prix relativement peu élevé. Le sirop d'érable est aussi populaire dans d'autres pays, en tant que produit exotique rare comme au Japon ou en Allemagne, ou de consommation courante comme au Canada et aux États-Unis. »_

_Source : Wikipédia_

Francis referma son ordinateur portable, un discret sourire aux lèvres. Kiku s'intéressait vraiment à toutes les cultures, pourtant Dieu seul sait s'il se souvenait du nom du producteur de ce sirop. Quant à Ludwig, il l'étonnait : jamais le français n'aurait cru voir la précieuse denrée de son ancien protégé dans un supermarché allemand, là où il n'imaginait voir que des rayons charcuterie et bière. Alfred en revanche ne l'étonnait en rien, il s'intéressait depuis toujours à la culture de son voisin du Nord, bien que sa propre gastronomie _-composé à quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent de produits Mac'Donald-_ passe toujours prioritaire.

Mais est-ce que seulement M atthew y accordait un interêt ? Il est vrai qu'il pouvait se sentir flâtté que sa spécialité locale soit à ce point populaire, et ce dans le monde entier, alors que lui-même ne marquait pas réellement l'esprit des gens, mais on ne parlait pas seulement d'une spécialité gastronomique et culturelle. Pour l'incarnation des contrées du Nord de l'Amérique, pour Canada, il s'agissait presque du Saint Graal.

La question avait travaillé l'esprit du français depuis plusieurs jours. Une question se résumant à un seul mot : pourquoi ? Certes, le sirop d'érable est très appréciable en terme de texture et de goût, on reconnaissait bien là l'éducation du pays de la gastronomie et une once de fierté le traversait lorsqu'il voyait quelqu'un savourer les plats de ses anciennes colonies. Et ce que ce soit les pancakes au sirop d'érable venus tout droit du Canada ou les spécialités de fruits de mer dont la République de Seychelles pouvait se vanter.

Ça, Arthur ne pourrait jamais le comprendre puisqu'America et Sealand n'avait pas plus de goût que lui. Éventuellement, Hong-Kong gardait un niveau appréciable en terme de cuisine, mais c'est davantage grâce à la participation active de Yao. Et bien sûr, Matthew, mais c'est bien parce-que lui, l'incroyable Francis Bonnefoy, incarnation du pays de l'amour et de la gastronomie, fier de pouvoir se vanter d'avoir la meilleure cuisine de toute l'Europe, avait été là pour son petit canadien.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce fameux sirop était certes appréciable, mais au vue de la quantité produite au Québec et en Ontario, Francis se demanda si ça n'en devenait pas presque maladif. Pour aller jusqu'à placer la feuille d'érable en plein centre du drapeau national, il fallait bien que Matthew y soit beaucoup trop attaché.

Et si un feu de forêt se déclenchait et que tous les érables brûlaient réduisant la production à zéro ? Il ne voudrait pas voir ça. Il était presque sûr qu'il retrouvait alors Canada dans un état de zombie à l'image des morts-vivants de The Walking Dead, série si populaire de son jumeau. Quoique, peut-être avait-il été jusqu'à prévoir le coup et faire des réserves ? On ne sait jamais, avec les dépendants d'une drogue quelconque. Alfred avait bien quelques soda cachés dans sa chambre ... au cas où.

Non, décidément, le goût seul ne suffisait pas à rendre accro. Le sirop est délicieux, certes, mais pas addictifs. Il suffit de voir, America en consomme au quotidien aussi et garde toute sa tête à ce sujet. Enfin, mauvais exemple, Alfred n'a pas plus de goût que celui qui l'avait élevé. Mais Japon _-premier importateur, après tout-_ qui est pourtant du genre très influençable avait su resté hors de toute dépendance.

Non, le goût seul pouvait touché, mais ne pouvait pas suffire à en faire un symbole national. Il devait y avoir une histoire liée. Et comme aujourd'hui, Internet a réponse à tout -Dieu merci, Alfred faisait des choses bien parfois- il en avait cherché l'origine sur son ordinateur après la dernière réunion.

_La technique était déjà en partie maîtrisée par les populations indigènes du Canada établies sur le territoire de l'érable, lors de l'arrivée des Européens. On s'en servait en particulier comme aliment tonique, au printemps. De nombreuses légendes amérindiennes mettent en scène le sirop d'érable._

Avant son arrivée ... Francis avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer cette époque. Pourtant, son protégé en gardait de nombreuses caractéristiques. Il était proche des animaux sauvages, en particulier des ours, que son peuple amérindien vénérait presque comme des dieux, avait un esprit pratique parfaitement adaptable à l'époque et avait su garder la patience d'admirer les beaux paysages à quelques kilomètres de Vancouver comme le faisaient ses anciens citoyens.

Le sirop d'érable trouvait-il déjà son importance en ce temps ? Remarque, si les légendes amérindiennes le mettent en scène, il y avait de fortes chances, mais n'étant pas le plus à l'aise avec un ordinateur, le français se doutait qu'il ne trouverait pas davantage d'informations. Peut-être demanderait-il à Alfred ou à Kiku de l'aider.

Une voix d'un fort accent anglais vînt le sortir de ses songes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici, sale _frog_ ? Fit Angleterre sans plus d'agressivité que d'ordinaire. La réunion est terminée depuis un moment, tu ne devrais pas rentrer chez toi séduire tes propres citoyennes ?

- Quelle faible estime de moi tu as, mon cher !

- C'est de l'objectivité pure et simple, répliqua le britannique.

- Et toi, ne devrais-tu pas déjà être en train de te saouler dans un pub ? Répliqua Francis avec son plus beau sourire franc.

Il eut bien sûr droit à l'ensemble du vocabulaire anglophone qu'il connaissait. Oui, les mots _fucking bastard_, _fuck off_, _bloody hell_ et bien sûr le meilleur, l'inoubliable, le légendaire _frog_, tout ça représentait les seuls mots du dictionnaire anglais que Francis connaissait. Et ce en bon français qu'il était. Il faut dire, c'est ceux auxquels il a le plus droit, après tout.

- Tss, et qu'est-ce que tu recherchais, sale frog ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu pensais que j'étais sur un site érotique, c'est ça ?

Arthur ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer dédaigneusement. Alors c'est vraiment comme ça qu'il le voyait ? Le français soupira.

- J'essayais de savoir d'où pouvait venir l'attachement maladif de Matthew pour son précieux sirop.

L'anglais semblait surprit. Oui, lorsqu'on incarne le Royaume-Unis de Grande Bretagne et de l'Irlande du Nord, se poser tant de questions à propos d'un bocal de sirop sucré semble assez crétin, c'est un fait.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Angleterre, marmonna Francis. Je sais bien que tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est que de se triturer les méninges à propos de gastronomie.

- Non, c'est juste que je suis surpris.

- Surpris de quoi ? S'étonna le français s'attendant pourtant à une seconde floppée d'insultes anglophone _-se serait dommage qu'il perde son peu de vocabulaire, après tout-_.

- T'as vraiment oublié ?

Arthur semblait vraiment fier de détenir la réponse de l'énigme qui tourmentait à ce point son ennemi de toujours. Il n'y avait rien de plus jouissif pour lui que d'être le seul au monde à savoir ce qu'il voulait et que de voir l'incarnation de la République Française s'agenouiller devant lui pour en obtenir la réponse. Il s'en délecta un instant avant de consentir à répondre.

* * *

L'Amérique du Nord a toujours été un vaste territoire sur lequel s'étendent de vastes plaines comme de grandes forêts. Au Canada plus encore qu'aux États-Unis. Cette affirmation est d'autant plus vraie actuellement. Ce vaste espace est extrêmement appréciable, mais le climat n'est pas le plus agréable au monde. Le froid du grand Nord. Seuls les pays nordiques pouvaient comprendre les autres pays nordiques.

Russie entre autre était l'un des rares à pouvoir comprendre Canada de ce point de vue là, lui qui doit ses premières victoires militaires à ce froid glacial et assassin aussi connu sous le nom de Capitaine Winter. Danemark n'est pas la personne la plus compréhensive au monde, mais il faisait partit des nordiques d'Europe, alors il comprenait. C'est également le cas de Norvège, quant à Suède bien que peu intéressé du fait, il était dans le même cas sans pour autant s'en préoccuper. Finlande, quelque part est le plus compréhensif à ce sujet.

Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsque l'on avait goûté au froid nordique du vaste territoire canadien _-particulièrement vers la frontière de l'Alaska-_ on comprenait pour quel raison Matthew était souvent habillé d'un manteau tenant extrêmement chaud et de gants. Rien d'étonnant qu'il soit épuisé en rendant visite à Cuba, le climat n'est pas exactement le même. Il était bien plus surprenant pour les autres nations _-autres que les nordiques-_ de se rendre compte que Matthew ne tombait presque jamais malade. Russie et les cinq pays du Nord de l'Europe aurait bien expliqué qu'à force, on s'habituait même au plus violent climat, mais ce n'est pas comme si le reste du monde s'en souciait, mis à part les quelques anciennes colonies britanniques vivant sur le continent de l'Antarctique. Et puis, personne ne remarque jamais Matthew, alors personne ne pouvait savoir si il lui arrivait d'attraper froid par moment.

Pourtant, c'était arrivé.

- Mon petit Matthieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé !?

Déboulant en panique dans la chambre de son ancien protégé, dont il avait perdu la garde face à ce ''batârd buveur de thé'', la nation française s'empressa de s'agenouillé au chevet du petit canadien. Il ne se souciait pas des protestations de l'anglais qui lui intimait l'ordre de sortir, et posa sa main sur le frond de celui qui était toujours comme son enfant.

- Tu es brûlant de fièvre ! S'écria-t-il alors en dramatisant.

- Papa ... Tenta la jeune colonie sous sa couette d'une voix encore plus faible que d'ordinaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, hein ?! Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que si tu lui faisais le moindre mal, tu aurais le droit à une autre guerre de Cent Ans ! Et bien plus, crois-moi !

- He, calme-toi ! Se défendit Arthur qui a été contraint de laisser entrer le français bon gré mal gré. Tu agis comme si c'était ma faute !

- Tu vas me faire croire que ce n'est pas le cas, peut-être ? Je savais que le risque que ta cuisine l'empoisonne était élevé, j'aurais du envoyé bien plus d'espions sur le territoire canadien pour vérifier que tu prenais bien soin de mon petit protégé !

- Papa ... Daddy ...

- Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné, cesse tes accusations stupide, enfoiré de _frog_ !

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé, hein ?! Je te détèste Angleterre, je te détèste, je te détèste, je te détèste !

Alors que Francis commençait à frapper le britannique tout en pleurant, une voix pleine d'assurance, bien qu'encore jeune, se fit entendre.

- Mais vous allez vous taire, oui ! Coupa Alfred en grimpant sur une chaise pour être à la hauteur des deux adultes. Vous comprenez pas que Matthew veut que vous la fermiez tous les deux !

Francis et Arthur se sentait tout aussi penaud l'un que l'autre. Jetant un oeil vers le petit malade, ils se rendirent compte qu'en effet, il tentait de se cacher sous sa couette _-couette représentant un bel ours polaire-_ avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

Voir Matthew dans un état aussi faible avait le don de troubler la personnalité de tout ceux qui était autour de lui. Commençant par Alfred qui s'était montré mature pour la première fois _-et surement la dernière-_ de sa vie, puis Francis paniquait au point de se comporter de la même manière que son ennemi de toujours, à savoir accuser et insulter le premer venu. Enfin, le concerné s'était étrangement montré plus compréhensif que d'ordinaire _-Ô miracle !- _au point même d'accepter de communiquer par la langue de Molière, chose qui l'aurait fait mourir de honte d'ordinaire.

Ils laissèrent donc le petit canadien se reposer, non sans lui avoir caresser les cheveux et lui tenir la main un moment pour le rassurer, et sortirent de sa chambre. Francis posa alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé si c'est pas ta cuisine ?

Ne répondant pas à la première pique, sachant pertinnemment que lorsqu'il s'agissait de son Matthieu, comme ce serait le cas pour Seychelles au passage, le français pouvait être aussi tétu que lui _-et Angleterre se savait extrêmement borné-_ Arthur résuma la situation.

- L'hiver sur le territoire canadien est bien plus rude que chez nous, tu sais. Rien de surprenant à ce qu'il ait prit froid.

- Mon pauvre petit Matthieu, tout ça parce-que Papa n'était pas là, continuait de pleurnicher le français.

- Arrête de parler comme si il était mort, marmonna l'anglais. Il a déjà prit des médicaments, il faut juste attendre qu'il guérisse maintenant.

- J'espère que tu es plus doué pour la confection de médicaments que pour la cuisine.

- La chimie et la gastronomie n'ont rien à voir !

Pourtant, au fond de lui, Francis nourrissait l'hypothèse que l'horrible cuisine d'Angleterre venait principalement de l'influence de son ancienne médecine du Moyen Age ... à savoir, la magie noire.

- Et si tu me disais comment il a fait pour s'enrhumer, plutôt. Si il était resté au chaud, bien couvert, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

- Ah, ça ...

Tout en disant ces quelques mots, il tourna la tête vers son autre colonie, un regard assez accusateur. Alfred l'ayant senti venir de loin était justement en train de s'éloigner sur la pointe des pieds le plus discrètement possible. Comprenant alors que le petit américain avait une part de responsabilité dans l'était de son cher petit adorable Mattie chéri, Francis l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule tout sourire.

- America, si tu m'expliquais la situation, hein ?

Effrayant. Le sourire qu'affichait le français alors était effrayant. Plus effrayant encore qu'Angleterre lorsqu'il affichait son visage de pirate.

- Heu ...

Il se dégagea de la main du la nation française et se précipita derrière les jambes d'Arthur. Certes, il était un héros, mais il arrivait que les héros combattent avec un acolyte, non ? Quoique, l'acolyte en question ne donnait pas vraiment l'impression d'être de son côté.

- Pour tout te dire, Alfred a entrainé son frère dans une bataille de boules de neige hier soir ...

- C'est toi qu'on voulait attaquer à la base, marmonna la jeune colonie non sans lâcher le vêtement anglais auquel il s'accrochait, s'attendant à ce que cette réplique diminue la colère de la France.

Il n'en était rien, et le regard d'Angleterre _-ici plus proche du grand empire britannique-_ n'était pas plus rassurant. Pourtant, Alfred ne put se résoudre à le lâcher.

- Bref, Matthew se prit une boule de neige perdue et tomba malencontreusement dans la rivière juste à côté.

- Et comme un héros, j'ai plongé instantanément pour le rammener à la surface !

Alfred se tut immédiatement. Il se doutait qu'il ne devait pas trop la ramener en cet instant, mais il n'était pas doué pour se faire oublier comme le faisait si bien son jumeau.

- Et si le courant vous avait emporté tous les deux, hein ?

La réplique d'Arthur fit mouche. Le petit américain n'osa pas relever les yeux et quelques perles d'eaux salées montaient dans ses yeux bleus azurés. Il se sentait vraiment désolé pour son frère, et en plus, il avait inquiété Angleterre. C'était indigne d'un héros. Francis se rapprocha et posa une main sur son épaule, rassurant cette fois.

- C'est bon, Alfred, c'était un accident, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'auras qu'à présenter tes excuses à Matthieu quand il sera plus en forme.

- T'es pas en colère ? Interrogea-t-il sur un ton qui n'existait plus chez lui à l'heure actuelle.

- Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, après tout.

America parut rassuré, bien que deux petites larmes s'échappèrent et coulèrent le long de son visage d'enfant alors qu'un sourire franc et reconnaissant l'illuminait.

- Je suppose que tu as l'intention de rester jusqu'au rétablissement de Matthew, fit-il à l'intention de Francis.

- Tu comptes me l'interdire ? S'attendit le concerné.

- La chambre des invités est au premier étage, la porte à droite de l'escalier.

France parut extrêmement surpris, quoique soulagé, qu'Arthur n'ait pas insisté pour le dégager. Bon, d'un côté, il se serait battu pour rester jusqu'à ce que son ancienne colonie aille mieux, mais d'un autre côté, il se serait davantage attendu à dormir dans les écuries.

Plusieurs jours passèrent alors. L'état de Matthew s'arrangeait progressivement, son papa et son daddy s'alternant pour s'occuper de lui. Bien que malade, l'esprit embué, le corps faible, et la tête ailleurs, le petit canadien dissimulait une certaine joie. Son papa qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps était venu, et il s'occupait de lui. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pu goûter à l'excellente cuisine française ? Son daddy ne s'était pas énervé de ce fait et prit plus soin de lui qu'à l'accoutumée. Et Alfred se sentait tellement désolé qu'il venait dès qu'il le pouvait pour lui remonter le moral lorsque Matthew s'ennuyait.

- He ! Quand est-ce que Matthew pourra sortir du lit ? Questionna sans cesse la colonie américaine.

- Quand il ira mieux, lui répondait toujours France avec la même patience que toujours.

- Mais il a plus de fièvre, maintenant !

C'est vrai, depuis plusieurs jours, la fièvre de Matthew était tombée. Il trouvait aussi l'énergie de se tenir droit pour pouvoir lire. Peut-être est-ce parce-qu'Arthur lui avait offert un roman qui se passe sur ses contrées qu'il était si heureux de lire. Croc Blanc, l'histoire d'un chien loup vivant sur ses terres l'avait passionné. Si ç'avait un ours, comme Kumajirô, c'aurait été parfait. Même si ça n'aurait pas été tout à fait la même histoire. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire la suite, même si il était épuisé.

Ça, jamais Alfred ne le comprendra, il dévorait ses comics avant de s'attacher une cape autour du coup et de bondir dans tout le bâtiment avec une épée en plastique. Angleterre se battait pour qu'il arrête de mettre ses sous-vêtements par-dessus son pantalon.

D'ailleurs, lorsque Matthew entendait Daddy faire la leçon à son jumeau quant à ce fait, il ne pouvait reffouler un rire. Même malade, Canada n'a jamais été du genre à se plaindre réellement. D'un autre côté, ça lui faisait extrêmement plaisir que tout le monde ici s'inquiétait pour lui.

- Souper ~

Francis venait d'entrer dans la chambre du petit canadien, un plateau à la main. Matthew était encore trop faible pour rejoindre la salle à manger avec eux, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était oublié. Comme la fièvre venait de tomber, le français jugeait bon de ne pas préparer quelque chose de trop lourd pour le jeune malade, une soupe de légumes suffisait. Et Matthew s'en contentait parfaitement. C'est toujours mieux que la nourriture d'Arthur.

- Tu veux bien poser ton livre ?

Le canadien acquiessa. Il posa son roman sur la table basse à ses côtés, prenant soin de garder la page. Il se redressa ensuite pour ingurgiter sa soupe. Francis l'aida avec patience.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda-t-il au cours du repas.

Après avoir avalé la cuillérée, Matthew acquiessa.

- Beaucoup mieux, grâce à tout le monde !

- Alors, demain on retourne jouer dehors !

La voix haut perchée d'Alfred venait de résonner dans la petite chambre, les yeux bleus du concerné sortant directement de l'arrière du lit.

- Je t'ai dit de laisser ton frère se reposer, non ? Gronda le français sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Mais ! Protesta l'américain. Parfois, il faut se forcer pour retrouver son énergie ! Je suis sure que sortir dehors lui fera du bien !

- Tes conseils n'ont pas été les plus utiles, jusqu'ici, ironisa Angleterre sur le palier de la porte.

Alfred bouda, convaincu de son idée. Francis tendit une autre cuillèrée de soupe à son protégée, mais Matthew se mit à tousser. La cuillère tomba sur la couette, et le français entreprit aussitôt de taper dans le dos du petit canadien pour faire passer. Matthew toussait encore violemment avant que sa quainte de toux ne se calme.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il un peu honteux.

- Allons, allons, ce n'est rien, l'assura Francis. Fais de ton mieux pour guérir, ne t'occupe pas du reste.

Angleterre vînt s'asseoir sur le lit à la couette d'ours polaire et posa sa main sur le frond de sa colonie. Il n'avait plus la moindre trace de fièvre, et ce depuis un moment. Il retrouverait son énergie progressivement, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, mais la quinte de toux subsistait.

Le soir même, après avoir raconté une histoire de pirates dont raffolait les deux nord-américains _-surtout Alfred au passage-_ il en parla au français. Presque aussitôt, France sortit les armes. Quoique, sortir les armes. Profitant du fait que les deux colonies dormaient à poings fermés, il entraîna Angleterre dans la bibliothèque à la recherche d'une quelconque explication.

Ils n'en trouvèrent pas, mais autre chose était assez intéressant.

Le lendemain, America réclama son petit déjeuner aussi bruyamment qu'à l'accoutumée, s'attendant à ce que la présence du français lui épargne les effroyables scones crâmés, mais à son désarroi, l'objet de ses cauchemars était bien là.

- C'est pas France qui a fait le petit déjeuner ? Devina-t-il.

Sentant venir la remarque, Angleterre prit les devant.

- Tu te contenteras de ma cuisine, France a cherché à préparer de quoi calmer la toux de ton frère.

Alfred ne vit pas le rapport, mais avala ses scones sans broncher. Après tout, il était habitué. Mais curieux, il monta dans la chambre du jeune canadien, et l'ouvrit sans trop de raffinement.

- Eh ! Matthew !

Il fut accueillit sauvagement par Kumajirô qui lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il venait trop tôt. Canada se réveilla difficilement, par les cris de terreur de son jumeau américain aux prises avec son meilleur ami polaire.

- Tu ne peux pas être plus silencieux, Alfred, fit remarquer le français en intimant à l'ours de se dégager du pauvre garçon terrifié.

Il marmonna un rapide désolé et le suivit dans le chambre de son frère. Matthew se redressa tant bien que mal sur son lit. Il allait un peu mieux, mais toussait toujours, chose dont son Papa se rendit assez vite compte.

- Petit déjeuner ? Lui proposa-t-il.

Canada sourit. France lui avait préparé des pancakes. Il savait à quel point son ancienne colonie raffolait des crêpes qu'il lui faisait autrefois, ce plat venant de Bretagne, mais il préférait tout de même lorsque Francis adaptait sa recette pour les pancakes qu'il aimait plus encore.

France posa le plateau sur la petite table basse, et entreprit de couper les pancakes en morceaux. Le parfum que Canada sentit alors le rendit nostalgique. Il le connaissait, mais ne savait plus vraiment d'où. Lorsqu'il avala la première bouchée, il s'en souvent alors, comme si un flash lui traversa l'esprit.

- Mais, c'est ...

- Tu reconnais ?

- Du sirop d'érable !

Matthew avait les yeux qui brillaient. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pu en avoir ? Avant l'arrivée de Francis et d'Arthur, il en avait de temps en temps, au Printemps, mais depuis un moment, il en avait presque oublié le goût. C'était si nostalgique, et en même temps si doux et sucré. C'était bien meilleur que le miel, le beurre, le chocolat ou n'importe quelle confiture. Et Francis avait fait de son mieux pour lui offrir la précieuse denrée d'autrefois, ce simple fait lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

- Matthieu, pourquoi tu pleures ? S'étonna le français. C'est si bon que ça ?

- Oui, c'est absolument délicieux ! S'exclama Canada sans se préoccuper des larmes qui coulaient, tout en prenant une autre bouchée.

Touché, France lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Tu rends Grand Frère heureux !

Matthew savoura son plat, tout sourire. Kumajirô vînt se poser à ses côtés, grimpant sur le lit et Alfred se plaça juste derrière lui.

- Je peux goûter ? Questionna-t-il, curieux.

La nation canadienne hésita, ne voulant pas perde un peu de son précieux sirop. Pourtant, il concéda. Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle les Etats-Unis consommait aujourd'hui du sirop d'érable au quotidien ?

- C'est bon, mais je préfère le chocolat, fit-il la bouche pleine.

Alors que France allait débarasser la vaisselle après le petit déjeuner du canadien, celui-ci tendit les bras vers lui. Comprenant le message, Francis le prit dans ses bras, Alfred s'aggripant un peu jalousement à son t-shirt.

- Merci, Papa, dit-il juste en l'aggripant de ses bras.

Le français lui rendit son étreinte, tout en lui carressant les cheveux. Alfred était sur le point de bouder quand Angleterre les rejoint et le leva alors lui aussi à la hauteur des deux autres.

- C'est normal, voyons Matthieu. Grand frère aurait tout fait pour que tu guérisses !

- Le sirop d'éraple est un médicament ? Demanda Alfred naïvement.

- Sirop d'érable, le corrigea Arthur. C'est surtout bon pour la gorge, parait-il.

En cet instant, Matthew se jura intérieurement de faire du sirop d'érable un symbole national et de l'afficher sur son futur drapeau.

Il paraîtrait qu'après avoir été tombé malade une fois, Canada encore enfant faisait souvent croire avoir attrapé un mal de gorge, alternant entre France et Angleterre, juste pour avoir droit à un peu de son précieux sirop, et ce jusqu'à ce que les adultes comprennent qu'il devenait urgent d'en faire une nourriture de tous les jours.

À partir de ce moment, Matthew n'est plus jamais tombé malade.

* * *

- Ça y'est, la mémoire te revient ?

Angleterre venait de terminer son récit. Le britannique avait une bonne mémoire, même s'il martelait son esprit à coup de verre de rhum de temps en temps. Il se souvenait de la plupart des détails. Peut-être même trop, car le français en eut les larmes aux yeux.

- Eh ! Me dis pas que je t'ai fait pleurer !? S'écria-t-il.

- Evidemment que si, ça veut dire que mon précieux Matthieu pense toujours à son Grand Frère France !

- Je ne suis pas convaincu, de ce fait, mais ... Marmonna Arthur un peu surpris de l'enthousiasme de la nation française.

Alors que la réunion allait reprendre, les différentes nations rejoignirent leurs chaises respectives, Italie et Romano discuttaient _-ou plutôt, l'un engueulait l'autre, devinez lequel-_ Prusse poursuivait Allemagne pour pouvoir assister au meeting avant qu'Hongrie le foutte dehors à coups de poêle, Japon parlait d'un projet de jeu vidéo avec Corée déjà enthousiaste, Chine baillait devant Grèce et Turquie qui s'engueulait _-bien qu'avec seulement deux de tension concernant Héraclès-_ et bien d'autre jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux d'Amérique du Nord fasse leur entrée.

Francis se jeta au coup de son ancien protégé, fouttant malgré lui un gros vent à Espagne qui venait de parler dans le vide sans se rendre compte que le français n'avait pas écouter un traitre de mot ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Mon petit Matthieu, Papa t'aime fort !

Il dut néanmoins consentir à le lâcher lorsqu'il sentit le canon d'un revolver sur sa tempe. C'est signé le grand Empire Britannique. Matthew avait aussi été sa colonie, après tout. Mais rien ne pouvait rendre Francis plus fier que d'avoir été à l'origine de la mondialisation de la fierté nationale de son cher adorable petit Canada.


End file.
